No one is safe
by AwesomePotterlover
Summary: Choose your weapon wisely. Do Not attempt to be a hero. You may have to steal to survive. Keep your head on straight, Soldier. WARNING: Not for the lighthearted. Swearing , blood, gore and most probably death. May provoke tears from more emotional readers.
1. An Introduction to Life as a survivor

**Hello, Dear Readers.**

**If you are looking for a happy Walking Dead/ Homestuck crossover, this is not it.**

**This is the story of Karkat Vantas and his friends. They're parents had been the victims of 'cannibalism'. They were alone. Being 16 teenagers in the apocolypse is going to be hard. If you have been bothered to read this story, then prepare yourself for death, swearing, gore, loss and blood. Prepare yourself for acts of the most great kindness, and acts of the most vile cruelty. Prepare yourself for decisions that will make you want to cry, or think 'serves them right'. Prepare yourself for survival, soldier. Prepare yourself for the walking dead. So grab a weapon and join the group on a heart-breaking adventure. Choose your weapon wisely. Prepare yourself for murder of people you may have once knew, and loved. Noone is safe now, and there is no cure to death. I hope you can understand your missions, soldier. Keep yourself safe.**


	2. Meeting Lee and Clementine

**Episode 1: Chapter 1**

**Meeting Lee and Clementine**

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You and your friends have been drove out of your safe house by walkers. You would have taken them on if you weren't all scaredy-cats with no weapons. And because you're such wimps, 17 has become 16. And, to be honest, you blame it all on yourself. You suppose it was Dirk's fault for being the hero. But, you are supposed to be the leader, YOU should have been the one being the hero. Dave was all torn up about it, and even though you hate his guts, you feel sorry for the guy. He lost his whole family and half his friends, for god's sake! You'd lost your family as well, but not that recently, and you had learnt to survive alone. That's why you were appointed 'Leader'.

Now you were in someone's back garden. All 16 of you. You're taking cover from walkers.

"Hey! Up here!" Came a whisper from just above your heads. You all jump and look up. There is a little girl, around 8, who is in a treehouse. She motions for you to join her up there, letting down a string ladder. Everyone looks at you. You nod ; She wants to help you, and besides, you need cover. Everyone climbs up into the treehouse, with you bringing up the rear. As you are half way up you hear a gunshot in the distance. You feel the little girl jump slightly. You didn't simply because you had gotten used to it. When you got up, and she pulls the ladder up she tells you her name is Clementine.

"Hello, Clementine. My name is Karkat Vantas." You reply.

"You're the boy from around the corner!" She whispered.

You nod.

"Oh...Does that mean...Dirk Strider was with you?" Clementine whispered.

You nod again, quite sadly, and risk a glance at Dave. His face was blank. You look back at Clementine.

"Wait a minute...You're the kids who tried to fight _THEM_, aren't you?" She whispered excitedly. You nod once again.

Suddenly you hear feet. Human feet, by how fast they were moving(Only a little faster than a walker, though, so you couldn't really be sure). Then you hear the tall fence creak. Clementine peers out of the door to the treehouse, then closes it.

"Its a man." She whispered. "_Those things are trying to break down the fence!_"

You can here the fence being banged against by walkers. You all sit it a tense and worried silence.

Just then, there was another gunshot in the distance. Fortunately for us, and the man(hopefully), walkers are attracted to loud noises. You let out a breath you weren't aware you were holding.

You peek out of the tiny window.

"He's in your house." You whisper quietly to Clementine.

"I-is he one of _them_." She whispered, fear easily detectable in her voice.

"He doesn't look like it, but he is limping." You reply.

You suddenly turn to the others, causing them to jump slightly. You only turned so quickly because you noticed none of them have spoken since...the incident. Mind you, if you hadn't seen your family be eaten alive by walkers maybe you'd have been the same. You shrug, and turn your attention back to the man. He seemed to be listening to the missed calls on the telephone.

"Clementine, where are your parents?" You ask suddenly. Your (VERY SENSITIVE) ears had caught a snippet of one of the voicemails, and you felt bad knowing that her parents could have suffered the same fate as yours had.

"Th-They went on a weekend vacation in Savannah. They haven't come back yet." She answered.

"Oh." That is all you really think you can say on that subject.

"What about your family? Where are they?" She just had to ask. You feel yourself pale as the memories you've been trying so hard to forget come back. You can actually hear the screams...

And then that came back. That as in the self-blaming. Because it was YOUR fault. You could've helped them but you just sat there and watched them die.

You groan. Your head is hurting quite badly. You open your eyes to see Clementine kneeling beside you.

"A-Are you OK?" She asked, obviously worried.

"Yeah...Why am I on the floor?" You respond.

"Um...I asked about your family and you went really pale then fainted." Clementine replies."Its obviously a sensitive subject. I'm sorry I asked..."

You shake your head. "It's OK...You didn't know...What's that man doing?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should try to talk to him through my walkie-talkie." With that, she takes a small walkie-talkie decorated with pink and yellow flower stickers from under a loose floorboard and clicks the button then speaks.

"Hello? Hello? Can you hear me?" She says into the device.

There's a small hesitation, then a rough voice answers back.

"Yes, I can hear you."

"Are you human?" Clementine asks. You smile a little. _Despite being able to survive, she knows very little about how walkers work._You think.

" are you?"

"I-I'm Clementine."

"Hello, Clementine. My name is Lee. Where are you?"

"I-I'm in my treehouse. See?" She pokes her head out of the small entrance.

The man chuckles. "I can see you."

Suddenly, Clementine gasps and pokes her head back in.

"What's happening?" You ask, finally getting up.

"There's one of those things behind him! We have to help!" She nod and make your way quickly down the ladder. Clem follows you. She pulls a hammer out of god-knows-where and runs to the patio sliding door. You follow. The man, Lee, seems to be wrestling with it. You pull open the sliding door quickly and Clementine passes him the hammer.

Well, you don't know this guy, but he sure knows how to smash a walker's head in. That could be useful. Clementine is shaking slightly. She obviously hasn't seen that kind of thing before. Plus, the girl's only...Well, you don't actually know her age, but she still looks too young to have experienced that kind of thing. Heck, _you're_ too young to have seen that kind of thing, never mind _her_.

Lee stands up. Before he can say anything you call up to your friends (Quiet enough not to attract walkers.).

"Guys, come down here!"

You hear a couple of quiet groans. You know some of them are injured and/or tired, but that walker had proved it wasn't safe enough to stay here.

Eventually, they got down. You turn to Lee, and suddenly put a protective arm around Clementine's shoulders. You don't know what it is, but you don't exactly trust this guy. He seems...Dodgy.

You remember, whether this guy was trustable or not, he knows how to fight, and he's an adult. Two traits that you all really need right now.

"Would you like to travel with us?" You ask, fairly reluctantly.

"T-travel? What if my parents come back?" Clementine says suddenly.

"Clem, I'm sorry but...I don't think they are..." You say gently. "Besides, we can head towards Savannah. If they're there, then we can get a boat and take off. If they're not, then...We'll still have to go."

"...OK..."

Lee, who had been watching this scenario, nods.

"I'll travel with you, I suppose..."

"Well then we better get going, right?" Gamzee says. His cheerful tone suprises you. Mind you, your best friend has never ceased to suprise you.

Gamzee takes Clementine's hand. You and Lee walk in front. Everyone else follows.

"Are you like a leader or something?" He says quietly. You nod.

"They follow me because of my history." You say in a bitter tone.

"I know what you mean. I don't have a good history myself."

**AAAAAAND IM GONNA END THIS CHAPTER NOW BECAUSE MY HANDS ARE HURTING.**

**REVIEW...AND U WILL GET **


End file.
